diamonds all around
by oculusabductor
Summary: Hi, my name is Sollux Captor, and this is the story of how I ended up rooming with an idiot human and an angry little drug dealing mutant. If you couldn't tell from the first sentence this story is no fairy tale. or maybe it is? just a little solluxkarkat moirail fic


Hi, my name is Sollux Captor, and this is the story of how I ended up rooming with a idiot human and an angry little drug dealing mutant. If you couldn't tell from the first sentence this story is no fairy tale. At fifteen, I was always pretty average, dirty blonde hair, hetrochromia, and a lanky too skinny. My story starts on the day Aradia first noticed me. Then, for whatever reason she had, it progressed to entire conversations, then she began walking me to class. Then on the fifth of July, I asked her out. We had fun, we laughed, we cried. We lived.

One day I was walking down the hall and I looked up the steps like I always do, and she wasn't there. later I found out she had died on the way to school. The first day I met Karkat was a month after the breakup, on October twenty first, a year later. My grades were dropping and Psi and Tuna just didn't understand, they thought I was "better than this", that this was a phase. Looking back, I should have listened, but I was young and naive, and I ran away. I stopped going to school, and I just ran. I ran and ran, and ended up in a big city, full of garbage, both human and not. I was lost, and nobody bothered to try and find me.

What did I do? What could I do, some kid from some closed off town, with no knowledge of how the world worked. So I slumped down between the dumpsters and cried. I cried and cried, until I heard footsteps, and I choked back my sobs, desperate to be ignored.

"Oh my god." Came a scratchy male voice, deep and scathing. "What the fuck... Why would... Ugh." he said, and I could hear the rustle of his boots on the pavement as he crouched, and I held my breath. "What the bulge-dripping fuck are you even doing here." he asked, clearly exasperated.

"I'm crying." I choked out, "what does it look like?" I wiped my nose on my filthy sleeve, finally looking up. he was a rail thin troll, with curly black hair, and a pierced ear. His clothes were baggy, black all over, with chains and buckles. His sweater had a strange symbol, a gash with blood dripping, and a knapsack rested on his shoulder. Frankly, he was frightening, his sharp candy red eyes looking right through you, into your very soul. he was handsome, in a strange way, a dark and broken way, a knowing way.

"I can see that much, I was referring to the here part more than the what." he said, deepening her seemingly perpetual frown.

"Oh." I murmured, averting my eyes. "I..." I stopped, and he sighed deeply.

"Well then, since you are obviously too wrapped up in being the only fucking participant in your fucking worthless pity party, I'll just take my leave." he said, rolling his black lined eyes and getting to his feet. he brushed his pants off and stomped off, leaving behind a scent of coffee and green tea in the air.

The second time I met him, he was handing a neat little package to a nervous looking man, his eyes darting around, and his fingers twitching as he took it, pocketing it carefully and hurrying away. he turned his head, took in my dirty, prone form, and sighed. "What the fuck do you want?" he snapped, fully turning, and revealing his tattooed upper chest and clloarbones. "No money, no merchandise."

"Merchandise?" I lisped, confused. What was he selling?

"Oh. My. God." he deadpanned. "You had quite the cushy upbringing, didn't you, lispy?"

"Sollux." I corrected him hotly.

"Oooh, scary." he laughed. "cant even pronounce your own fucking name."

"hey!" I protested, my face hot. "I-"

"Karkat!" Came a joyous shout. "It's been so long, and you never finished the-" "

Shut up John." he sighed, turning to the man clad in an expensive blue three peice suit.

"Oh, karkles, you wound me!"

"Fuck off."

They began to have a heated, one sided argument, and I just backed away, and and left them to their own devices. I would meet him several more times, progressively dirtier, before he got fed up with my attention seeking, and dragged me to his apartment and shoved me into his bathroom."you stink, and if you're gonna hang around me, you damn well better smell good." he snapped at me, and if you listened closely, you could hear a faint touch of amusement in that rough voice.

Eventually, he convinced me to call my family and tell them, yes I was alright, and no, I would not come home, and that I had a place to stay. Karkat, as I later learned, was a highschool dropout, and would not stand by and watch me throw my life away. So, he signed me up for online schooling, and for a while, everything was good. Karkat, once you managed to become precious to him, was fiercely protective, and slowly, I learned about his past, how he was orphaned when he and his parents were caught in the rapids of a river while canoeing, and only he survived. The experience had caused a fear of water, and he became afraid to let anyone in, lest they leave him alone again. How I had managed would always be a mystery.

It was April fifteenth of the following year when it all went sour, and Karkat was arrested by the authorities for selling illegal drugs. The evidence was infallible, and incarceration was unavoidable. My family came to take me home, and I was sitting in the hotel room they had booked, fussing over my dyed hair, and how my eyebrow had been peirced when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I lisped in a monotone, wanting so much to escape their soft smothering hands. I had grown so used to the harsh, snapping, but caring relationship I had with Karkat, that anything more was too much.

I opened the door, and my jaw dropped. There in front of me, no handcuffs and no jumpsuit, stood Karkat. My eyes flooded, and I threw myself at him, clutching his sweater, the same on he was wearing when I first met him, looking up at him with tearful eyes. "How?" I choked when the swelling feeling in my chest lessened.

"John bought off the jury, I guess." he chuckled, "couldn't exactly leave you, could I?"

"Nope!" Came the voice of John behind him. "It would break my heart if I let two great friends slip away!" He exclaimed, attempting to join the hug.

"fuck, John!" Karkat snapped "we're having a MOMENT!"

"Jeez, touchy!" He whined, trying again and earning a thwack.

That, friends, is my story. I went on to get a highschool diploma,went to college on scholarship, and established myself as a master hacker in the world. this is my story, my life.


End file.
